


Sonny & the Flu Drama

by soul_writerr



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Caretaking, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rafael Barba is the most patient boyfriend, Sickfic, Sonny Carisi being a drama queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/pseuds/soul_writerr
Summary: “It’s fine, Rafael. Just leave me here,” Sonny pouted. “I always knew I’d die alone.”





	Sonny & the Flu Drama

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I myself was feeling very poorly and yes, I am just this dramatic when I'm ill. These are things that I've said and thought myself, and what about it? lol 
> 
> I just wanted to explore Sonny's clear aversion to any flu we've seen in canon. Enjoy!

Sonny sniffed loudly, then coughed. He closed his eyes around a grimace and cursed his existence. He couldn’t believe that he had survived being held at gunpoint countless time just to be taken down by a stupid little virus. 

Every single one of his muscles ached, his throat was sore from his coughing fits, his nose was red from blowing it constantly. He was hungry, but didn’t want to eat anything. 

He hugged his blanket closer to his body and hoped death would come to put him out of his misery. 

In the afterlife, he’d miss his family. He wouldn’t get to see his nieces grow up, but he knew they would have a good life and he’d be watching over them. And he would miss Rafael a lot, too. Would the ADA mourn his death? Would he move on to another Detective? Or maybe another lawyer, someone who actually used his law degree, someone taller and blonder than him. 

He sniffed again, the corner of his mouth turning downward at the thought of Rafael finding someone else after he passed away. 

Sonny was three seconds away from calling Rafael into the bedroom when the ADA opened the door slowly, poking his head in with a little smile. Sonny tried to smile back, but he was too hung up on his potential demise. 

“Hey,” he greeted, approaching the bed. “Your mother just brought your favorite soup.”

“What? Ma was here?,” he sniffed. “Why didn’t she come see me?”

“Well, you’re contagious, love,” Rafael chuckled, sitting down on his side of the bed.

“You’re here,” Sonny pouted, slowly rolling closer to him.

“Yes, but I’m Cuban,” he smirked.

Sonny rolled his eyes, but kept adjusting his position until he could rest his head on Rafael’s leg. “You say that about everything.”

“I’m Cuban about everything,” Rafael said, pulling the covers back up to Sonny’s chin. “Why don’t you go take a shower? I’ll bring you a bowl when you’re done.”

He groaned, closing his eyes. “You think I’m gross.”

Rafael had the nerve to laugh. “No, love. I just think you’d feel better after a hot shower.”

“It’s fine, Rafael. Just leave me here,” Sonny pouted. “I always knew I’d die alone.” 

“Oh my God,” Rafael laughed again and reached down to brush a strand of hair away from his face. “You’re so cute.” 

Sonny scoffed. “I’m not cute. I’m a grown man.” 

“A very cute grown man,” he smiled. 

“No, stop that. I know you’re waiting for me to die so you can move on to a blonder, taller, smarter lawyer lover.”

Rafael suddenly looked very serious. He placed his hand on Sonny’s forehead for a moment, then on his neck. “Do you have a fever? Are you hallucinating?” 

Sonny sniffed louder. “I’m fine.”

“I’m gonna get the thermometer,” he made to stand up, but Sonny held on to his leg.

“No! Please, don’t leave,” he pouted even harder.

“Sonny, love, look at me,” Rafael said soothingly, running his hand through Sonny’s hair. Sonny rolled his head and blinked up at him. “I’m not going to leave you, okay? I’m just going to the other room to get the thermometer, then I’m going to help you take a shower, alright?”

Sonny smirked, or tried to. “You’re going to help me shower? Is that code for…,” he wiggled his eyebrows as smoothly as he could considering he could barely move a muscle.

Rafael laughed. “You’re ridiculous. Come on, up.”

Sonny managed to get himself up without falling flat on his face and he counted that as a win. 

Turns out, Rafael helping him in the shower was not code for anything, so Sonny pouted the whole way through while Rafael laughed at his misery. 

“I thought you loved me,” Sonny whined as he climbed back under the covers. Rafael was right, the shower did help, but he still felt like an used piece of tissue. “I guess not.”

“I never thought I’d live to see the day you’d be more dramatic than me,” Rafael teased, putting thick sock on Sonny’s feet. “I do love you, you big baby.”

Sonny’s reply was a low grunt. He felt like he was about to fall asleep again, but Rafael insisted he should eat something. So he sat up against the headboard and wait for the ADA to bring him food. 

Rafael was such a nice boyfriend, Sonny couldn’t help but smile as he rubbed his warm feet together. He had been with him the whole weekend, making sure he was clean, fed, taking the right pills and vitamins. 

Sonny was so in love with him, and he was sure Rafael’s amount of caring alone would bring him back to health.

When he walked back into the room, Sonny smiled at him. “I love you, Raf. You’re the best boyfriend I’ve ever had. And best girlfriend, too,” he blinked. “I mean, you’re better than the girlfriends I had.”

Rafael let out a loud laugh, almost doubling over, but he had a bowl of soup in hand, so he stopped himself and walked towards the bed. 

“I love you too, you insane man,” he said, still holding back his laugh. “Now come on, you have to eat a little.” 

Sonny tried to reach for the bowl Rafael was offering him, but his arms were too weak to grab it. He let out a low grunt as he tried again, but eventually sagged back into the headboard. 

“My arms are useless,” he whined. “I can’t move them. What if I never manage to hold a gun anymore, uh? I’m gonna have to retire.” 

Rafael sat beside him with a fond smile, grabbing the spoon and feeding Sonny carefully. 

“You’ll be fine, love. And you’ll definitely be able to hold a gun again,” Rafael assured him, smiling when Sonny took spoon after spoon of chicken soup. “But even if you don’t, you can come and work with me at the DA’s office. That doesn’t sound too bad, does it?”

Sonny considered it. “I think I’d like that,” he nodded. 

He managed to finish the whole bowl, then took half a glass of water with two pills. Rafael settled beside him on the bed, and Sonny immediately cuddled into him.

“Thank you, Raf,” he muttered, sleep already claiming him. “I love you.”

Rafael smiled, running his fingers through Sonny’s hair as his eyes drifted shut. “I love you too, Sonny. Even though you’re a dramatic little baby.”

“Takes one to know one,” he teased, and promptly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd call it poetic justice that, while I'm posting this, I am suffering from the most horrible cramps and have been having many of these same thoughts today.
> 
> So help me feel a little bit better through the magic of comments and kudos, please?? <3


End file.
